Outlaw star X
by Revolver
Summary: *Chapter 7 Added*After Gene defeats Pozonco, a whole new story begins(personally it's good)I DON'T OWN Outlaw star.
1. OSX:A new begginning

Outlaw star X  
  
  
  
Narr: After Gene Starwind defeated Pozonco (are whatever his name is) a new nemesis  
  
And rival came and so begins the journey of OSX.  
  
Opening: A man never reaches his dreams, even so it seems he must always accomplish  
  
Something bigger. A man's journey never ends it goes on and on and, only stops when  
  
The man dies and in his grave he finally rest for eternity-dedicated to all the people who  
  
Died in the first season.  
  
Mysterious voice: Hielda I'll revenge your death Gene Starwind won't get away from me (MV is dressed up has on an outfit much like Gene with a black jacket and red under suit {if you don't know how gene looks find a picture of him})  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Jim Hawking: Hey Gene since you defeated Pozonco not a lot of jobs been going around lately and lets face it your always broke.  
  
Gene: I know I know you don't have to rub it in.  
  
Jim: Heh I must I can't help it, I been making more money than you off my ship business, I must tease you, by the way where is Melfina.  
  
Gene:(makes a low growl) She should be mourning at a gravesite lets go find her.  
  
Jim: Probably she's flirting with another boy  
  
Gene: Grrrrrrrr Why you (chases after Jim)  
  
Jim:(While running) Ha ha hahahahah  
  
Back where we started*  
  
Mysterious Voice:(Thoughts)(Sees Melfina leaving grave site) that's Melfina, Starwinds girlfriend. I can get info on where he is from her. Hmmm so it's true she's beautiful.  
  
(Walks to melfina)  
  
Mysterious Voice: Hi my name is sycth (Pronounced as Sight). I noticed your beauty from afar and I couldn't ignore you.  
  
Melfina: Wow t…  
  
(Gene and Jim shows up)  
  
Jim: (Whispers in gene ear) I was right  
  
(Gene runs toward the person he doesn't know and grabs him by the collar)  
  
Gene: Why you, grrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Melfina: Gene  
  
(Lets go of Sycth's collar)  
  
(Throws a punch at Sycth)  
  
(Sycth dodges and takes out a caster with it at his face)  
  
Sycth: You killed Hielda  
  
Gene: What are you talking about?  
  
Sycth: Ronald told me all about you.  
  
Gene: Huh RONALD MCDOUGLE.  
  
Sycth: You know who I'm talking about Starwind  
  
Jim: He didn't kill any…  
  
(Sycth pulls out another piston like gun and holds it to Jim's head)  
  
Sycth: Shut your mouth Hawking  
  
*Somewhere else in the shadows of Blue haven  
  
Jahy: Hmmmm who is this sycth  
  
Minion: He is an assassin and Hielda was his sister  
  
Jahy: I want him on my side immediately  
  
Minion: I will have someone give him the invitation  
  
Jahy: He is the only one to stand up to Gene Starwind since he so-called killed Harry Mcdougle and Pozonco and his army and teamed up with Hielda. Starwind has an incredible record, too bad he declined to be my right-hand man.  
  
*Back at grave site  
  
Sycth: Now I have a crush on your Melfina and soon she will be mine  
  
(Takes out a Metal rope with segments)  
  
(Punches Gene and Jim and ties them up)  
  
Sycth: I'm surprised I didn't kill you just yet  
  
Melfina: You let them go  
  
Sycth: Or what  
  
(Kisses Melfina)  
  
Melfina: (gasp)  
  
(Roughly grabs Melfina by the wrist and throws her into the xgp)  
  
Sycth: Hey Gene I'll be taking your girl and your ship)  
  
TO………………………………………  
  
Be………………………………….  
  
Continued………………………….  
  
On the next Outlaw Star X-------------  
  
AN old friend of Gene's will be there to help And Gene's searching for a whole new ship. On OSX Next "Strong Greeting"  
  
I don't know what words I can say  
  
The wind has a way  
  
To talk to me  
  
Flowers sing a silent lullaby  
  
1 I prey for reply  
  
I'm ready  
  
Quiet they calms me  
  
Oh serenity  
  
Someone  
  
Please tell me  
  
2 What words I can say  
  
Maybe I'll find out someday. 


	2. OSX-Stong Greeting

Outlaw Star X: Strong Greeting  
  
A/N: Sorry for not having an authors note. That was my first story on Fanfiction.net  
  
So go easy on me. Oh and sorry about all the typos in the first chapters. Hope it won't  
  
Happen again. By the way I don't own Outlaw Star and I ain't going to make money off  
  
Of it, isn't my style. I'll write an original so I won't have to repeat my self. Oh I'll say  
  
This a million times I want reviews, you could just say "Good." All I want  
  
And if it's bad tell me why so I can fix it.  
  
Oh I'll add more descriptions from now on, like what kind of gravesite they're at.  
  
Opening: Sometimes we wonder, where did we come from how did we get here, why am I here. You may never find what your looking for, but you'll find something that will benefit you.(A/N I'll start a few lines back)  
  
Sycth: I'm surprised I didn't kill you just yet  
  
Melfina: You let them go  
  
Sycth: Or what  
  
(Kisses Melfina)  
  
Melfina: (gasp)  
  
(Roughly grabs Melfina by the wrist and throws her into the xgp)  
  
Sycth: Hey Gene I'll be taking your girl and your ship  
  
(XGP Launches with great impact, forcing things to fly at Jim and Gene, like rocks)  
  
(Gene hears the tiny crunch of the leaves as someone is coming)  
  
(Seconds later Gene and Jim sees it's Quen Kahn)  
  
(Gene talks weakly, He is losing Oxygen from being tightly wrapped in the metal rope)  
  
Gene: Kahn can you loosen this rope.  
  
Quen: (laughs) No no no not what you've done to me  
  
Jim: How'd you come back  
  
Quen: No time to explain  
  
Gene:(Screams) JUST LOOSEN THIS THING ALREADY  
  
Quen: Hmmm hmmm(examines it) Yes yes. Even if I was to release you, I don't have the tools. Ah huh ah huh  
  
Gene: WELL I HAVE THE TOOLS TO PUT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL  
  
Quen: Hmmm I must go yes I see time is running (Starts walking away)  
  
Jim: What does he mean?  
  
Gene: I never understood him.  
  
*Back on the XGP  
  
(Melfina has been silent, heh well it's been very silent on the XGP)  
  
Sycth: Melfina I won't hurt any of your friends. (He says calmly while holding her hand)  
  
(She disconnects their hands)  
  
Melfina: You already di…  
  
Sycth: Your confused aren't you. I know what you want I've got the answers.  
  
Melfina: Huh  
  
Sycth: Now I'm taking you somewhere  
  
(Suddenly The El Dorado stops in front of them Horizontally and sends a tube so Sycth and Mel can go through so they did.)  
  
(Ronald was waiting at the end)  
  
Ronald: Welcome Sycth, you've done everything I've told you to do,(Short laugh) Are you positive your not a Mcdougle.  
  
Sycth: I'm not sure where I came from. My step-dad told me my sis was Heilda  
  
Ronald: ahhh whatever, Harry has been regenerated and is waiting for Melfina  
  
Melfina: (Thoughts: Harry I hear…) (gasp out loud)  
  
(Minutes later In Harry's room)  
  
Sycth: Harry I hate to tell you this but, I can't let you have Mel  
  
Harry: Wha! That was your mission,… But as you can see you're a human, I'm the same as her  
  
Sycth: Not for long (starts leaving the ship and disconnects his tube and blast off)  
  
Harry: RON STOP HIM  
  
Ronald: Sorry Harry but I see something in that kid.  
  
Harry: Melfina don't worry I'll be there as soon as I can.  
  
*Back in the depths of Blue Haven  
  
Jahy: My plan is working  
  
Minion: He is heading this way sir. Shall R-ships capture him?  
  
Jahy: Yes, excellent idea. I want it done immediately  
  
Minion: Yes sir.  
  
* Back at the XGP  
  
(Gilliam voice pops out of nowhere)  
  
Gilliam: Greetings stranger  
  
Sycth: I'm the new pilot of this beauty.  
  
Gilliam: What happened to Gene  
  
Sycth: Oh he'll be back  
  
Gilliam: 3 ships that are far more superior than the XGP are heading towards us on the X and Y coordinates  
  
Sycth: Give me thei…  
  
(A guy pops up on the T.V thing)(and 3 ships surround the XGP)  
  
Pilot#1: Hey We'll go easy if you join the army of X  
  
Sycth: I've been chosen to join X  
  
Melfina: What's the army of X  
  
Pilot#1: It's an army what else could it be  
  
Sycth: I wouldn't talk about her  
  
Pilot#1: Or what she'll slap me hahahahahhaha  
  
Sycth: No worse I'll kill you.  
  
(The XGP Grapple arms come out with 2 big blasters)  
  
(XGP shoots the other ships soon dodges and capitalize with a cutting off the right Grapple arm of the XGP.)  
  
(The XGP soon fires 3 large missiles at the 3 ships and destroys them all)  
  
Melfina: You helped me.  
  
Sycth: I only need you. You're the key to the X-GL.  
  
Melfina: What's that.  
  
Sycth: A long time ago, there was a Bounty Hunter by the name.  
  
James Claim. He owned the ship called the X-GL. The ship never got battle marks and looked brand new after wars. The X-GL also had a special weapon that was designed by  
  
Phillip Kahn, relative of Quen Kahn. This weapon had a mine of it's own and could destroy Millions of men.  
  
Melfina: But what do I have to do with this?  
  
Sycth: Nothing but navigate  
  
TO………………..  
  
Be……………………..  
  
Continued…………………..  
  
Hi this is Gene and on the next OSX Were really gonna meet another friend  
  
Wait I told you that last time. Well this time I will, wanna hint well sh…  
  
Naw you'll just have to figure out. Oh and I've got a secret too  
  
Ha On The Next Outlaw Star "Decisions Decisions."  
  
A/N: In my stories I will have Advertisements and links to other stories I have made. Oh can You R+R Pleaz :r (That's my I'm a vampire and I'll suck your blood if you don't review my stories. Heh see the blood dripping from his mouth) 


	3. OSX-Decisions Decisions

Outlaw Star x "Decisions Decisions"  
  
  
  
A/N: I got everquest so don't think updates will come in a lot  
  
Oh I need more reviews I mean if this keeps up than I'll have to stop  
  
The story, and try a different approach. Oh and if you don't like it then send me a whole  
  
Bunch flames please I just love reading those. I still seem not to own anything.  
  
Oh and I'll never remove this story if there is still one fan.  
  
Opening: There are choices people have to make in their lifetime. Some are tough  
  
Others are not. A great person makes a great choice, makes a great choice, which  
  
Will change your life.  
  
Melfina: What's that.  
  
Sycth: A long time ago, there was a Bounty Hunter by the name.  
  
James Claim. He owned the ship called the X-GL. The ship never got battle marks and looked brand new after wars. The X-GL also had a special weapon that was designed by  
  
Phillip Kahn, relative of Quen Kahn. This weapon had a mine of it's own and could destroy Millions of men.  
  
Melfina: But what do I have to do with this?  
  
Sycth: Nothing but navigate  
  
Melfina: Oh  
  
Sycth: I also want you to come with me.  
  
*Back to Gene  
  
(Gene has passed out over the time and Jim is still barely awoke)  
  
(Jim hears humming)  
  
Jim: huh  
  
(It gets closer)  
  
Jim: Sounds familiar…could it be… naw  
  
(Jim thinks harder)  
  
Jim: It must be (Screams) Aisha over here  
  
(A/N I might have wrote her name wrong, but hey you should know who I'm talking about.)  
  
(Aisha Hears Jim far away and runs to him.)  
  
Jim: Aisha please untie us and I'll explain  
  
Aisha: Well ok, but what happened did Gene get beat up.  
  
(She soon untie them and Jim stands up and dust himself off.)  
  
Jim: It's not funny and Gene got hurt pretty badly, we need a new ship  
  
(Aisha tries to hold it in but lets all the laughter out)  
  
Jim: IT ISN'T FUNNY  
  
(Jim gives Gene water out of a nearby lake until he wakes up)  
  
Gene: Where am I  
  
*Back to the XGP  
  
(Sycth gets an invitation to the army of Jahy. As he saw it under his seat he wondered how it got there and just read it.)  
  
Sycth : Mel I want you to make a decision, if you disagree then I'll forget about all this ok.  
  
Mel: Ok what is it  
  
Sycth: Listen Jahy wants me to join his army, and be his right hand man. I can't pass this up. So I want you to join also, you'll have great respect In this army, and I'm sure I'll need you.  
  
Mel: What is the meaning of this army  
  
Sycth: To rule and conquer  
  
Mel: Oh but isn't that bad  
  
(Sycth stares at her)  
  
Mel: ok I'll join  
  
To…  
  
Be…  
  
Continued…  
  
Hi this is Gene and I can't believe Mel did that well on the next OSX  
  
You must be Confused  
  
A/N: Sorry for this being short , but I promise next time It will be longer. 


	4. OSX- You must be confused

OSX- You must be confused  
  
A/N: Sorry that I didn't continue the story and made you people wait like  
  
A week just to read the next episode.  
  
I'm out of School so episodes should come out every other day  
  
Oh and thanks to all you reviewers especially one that always reviews  
  
I think you know who you are cuz your SN has Melfina in it :)  
  
Now that I slowed down on Everquest I shall be able to write more Fanfics  
  
That means this and AquaTeens Fanfic. Through the weekdays and a special  
  
One during weekends, my little fans keep supporting it, and if it isn't too much could you send this to a friend. I still don't own nothing of Outlawstar and am not making money off of it. Ok one more thing please if you already reviewed, review every chapter.  
  
That's it let me start I'm taking up all this space.  
  
Sycth: Listen Jahy wants me to join his army, and be his right hand man. I can't pass this up. So I want you to join also, you'll have great respect in this army and I'm sure I'll need you  
  
Mel: What is the meaning of this army  
  
Sycth: To rule and conquer  
  
Mel: Oh but isn't that bad  
  
(Sycth stares at her)  
  
Mel: ok I'll join  
  
Sycth: Are you sure once your in you can't get out.  
  
(She looks confused and scared)  
  
Mel: I… I'm in. (as she rushed that out of her mouth)  
  
Sycth: There is no reason to be scared, I'm not forcing you to.  
  
Mel: I have my reasons  
  
Sycth: I see… but you see…  
  
(A tear rolls down her cheek as she looks down and it drops to the floor)  
  
Sycth: Nevermind lets just go to the Jahy Empire. It's pretty far… soooo (Puts his hands on the hyperspeed button and pushes it, then they go into hyperspace)  
  
:: Back to Gene::  
  
Gene: Where am I?  
  
Jim: Same place…  
  
Gene: Huh  
  
Jim: You know…where melfina got kidnapped  
  
Gene: grrrrr that's right  
  
Aisha: Lets get her back WHAT ARE YOU TWO WAITING FOR.  
  
Jim: Well we don't have a…  
  
Aisha: ARE YOU TWO JUST GONNA SIT THERE AND DO…  
  
Jim: well YES WE DON'T HAVE A SHIP TO GET HER WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO FLY TO SPACE WITH NO SHIP geesh  
  
Gene: Where can we get a ship from.  
  
Aisha: Well(A/N: I think I spelled this wrong but you should know what I'm talking about) if you were an Gutaro Gutaro your ship wouldn't get stolen and if it did you would have asked another Gutaro Gutaro for one…  
  
Gene: That's right we could ask Fred Loue for one tiny ship we could use until we get a bigger ship  
  
Jim: But we owe him big time  
  
Gene: Yea but I'll scare him  
  
Jim: Yeah idiot but how are we going to get there  
  
Gene: I never thought of that  
  
(A small basic ship that has no armor or weapons it resembles a jet and could fit 2 people lands about 30 feet away from Gene and Jim)  
  
Gene: I think we have a ride  
  
Jim: Gene you can't just steal a ship (But Gene didn't hear and runs over to the ship and was followed by Jim an Aisha)  
  
(The driver gets out of the ship)  
  
Gene: Hey you  
  
(The driver ignores him and keeps walking)  
  
Gene: Your ship looks to be in bad condition could I check it. Just for safety.  
  
Driver: Yeah whatever kid (in that deep rugged voice)  
  
Gene: Ok thanks (then gives a little snicker, while the guy leaves his ship Gene gets in front of the controls and signals Gene and Aisha to hop in but it only seats 2 people)  
  
(So Aisha jumps in first)  
  
Aisha: Too bad Jim you don't get to go (then she sticks out her tongue)  
  
(Jim also jumps in fits his way in the seat)  
  
Jim: I'm am too going  
  
(and they argue until the guy comes out)  
  
Jim: Gene go… get out of here.  
  
Gene: I want to tease the person.  
  
Guy: Hey is it alright  
  
Gene: No… we fixed everything . Oh there's a price  
  
Guy: What  
  
Gene: How much you got  
  
Guy: 100,000,000  
  
Gene: Give me all of it because everything seemed to be out of order.  
  
Guy: Yeah whatever (gives it all to Gene) Ok get out now.  
  
Gene: Thanks for the ship also (The ship gets off the ground slowly)  
  
Guy: Hey you stole my…  
  
Gene: Yea I know(smiles) (and is gone in a flash)  
  
Guy: I'll get you back (takes a communicating device) Guoy(Pronouced Guy)  
  
To sycth… sycth do you pick up.  
  
Sycth: Yes I do Guoy what happened  
  
Guoy: It seems a red haired outlaw by the name Gene stole my ship… eliminate him.  
  
Sycth: ok (Communicating device went off)  
  
Mel: What happened  
  
Sycth: We have to take out Gen…  
  
Mel: But  
  
Sycth: There are no buts about it.  
  
(He then French kissed Melfina she accepted and pulled him in)  
  
TO….  
  
Be…  
  
Continued….  
  
Hi this is Gene, Whoa and on the next OSX, Man is this guy though  
  
Sytch you took my woman and you… whoa!! Almost was going to tell you what  
  
Happens. It's full of action though.  
  
Next time OSX To love Gene or Sytch  
  
Last Words: Ok Fag Fags, don't flame my little romance part  
  
Because this story is full of all the genre and is a mix of them.  
  
IT has a lilttle comedy and Action/Adventure some romance  
  
Science Fiction and horror will come in later.  
  
Oh and if you want to be in this fanfiction  
  
Make a character and email it to  
  
Leahmic223@aol.com  
  
So tell me their  
  
Name  
  
Describe how they look  
  
And how they act  
  
If they are good bad or neutral  
  
Who are they friends with and who are there enemies.  
  
I'm accepting one boy and one girl  
  
I'll fit you in the storyline  
  
The best wins. 


	5. OSX- To Love Gene Or Sycth

OSX-To Love Gene or Sycth  
  
A/N: Heh I'm in the story writing mood tonight. This story wasn't even supposed to be out till 2-morrow. Oh well I might write two tonight. I think this episode might be surprising and full of action, oh and I'm sorry that I forgot the opening on the last one.  
  
I can't wait to see how this comes out. I hope this story keeps going and gains lots of fans on the way. This is just the start of things. Thanks to all of you reviewers, I'm proud to announce that every Episode will have a surprise in it…Ok I talk to much…lets just get on with the story. Heh you won't believe what happened this time…I might get flamed.  
  
Opening: Sometimes people make a change in their lives, where it decides how they live and when they die. Sometimes you may live a short life, or a long life. No matter what kind of life you live were all going to go to the same place…or are we. If a great man died where would he go… and so begins Life after Death.  
  
Sycth: ok (Communicating device went off)  
  
Mel: What happened  
  
Sycth: We have to take out Gen…  
  
Mel: But  
  
Sycth: There are no buts about it.  
  
(He then French kissed Melfina she accepted and pulled him in)  
  
(They pulled away)  
  
(After time passes there finally close to Gene)  
  
Sycth: The time has come… I hope you're a challenge  
  
Mel: Why can't you and Gene be friends?  
  
(He Ignored that comment…in fact he thought it was crazy)  
  
Mel: What has he done to you?  
  
(He once again ignored her then spoke Gently)  
  
Sycth: I have my reason… So were minutes away from Gene  
  
Mel: I don't want to fight him  
  
Sycth: You won't have to…leave everything to me  
  
Mel: Please… don't kill him  
  
Sycth: hmph whatever.  
  
* Back to Gene  
  
(Gene and crew are back in a bar sitting at a table doing nothing)  
  
(The bar mostly consists of wood, meaning wooden walls, tables, and chairs.)  
  
Gene: I really miss Mel I could just Ima…  
  
Aisha: I'm Hungry  
  
(Jim gives a low moan)  
  
Jim: Too bad… anyways Gene has all the mone…  
  
(Aisha and Jim both look at Gene)  
  
Gene: What? Ok I'll give you guys some of it(Digs in his pocket and gives them some)  
  
Aisha: Yay!!(As she gets up The door of the bar opens Sycth and Mel come through)  
  
Gene: huh (looks at them) Melfina (Gets out of his chair)(Jim gets up as Aisha pays attention)  
  
(Sycth grabs mel and runs outside with her, Gene and crew follows until they reach an empty field)  
  
Gene: What was the meaning of that?  
  
Sycth: It was too crowded (puts down Mel)  
  
Gene: Mel come over here (She stays still) MEL COME HERE  
  
(She slowly walks until she is in the middle of the 2)  
  
Sycth: Gene face it… I stole your ship and your woman.  
  
Gene: No I'll be getting' those back, and you still haven't stole Mel from me.  
  
Sycth: Oh I haven't (he slowly walks to Mel, when he reaches her face they kiss)  
  
(When they disconnect Gene head lowers as a tear reaches the grass below his feet)  
  
Gene: Mel you coul… But…No it isn't your fault it's sycth.  
  
Sycth: Lets Battle then winner takes all  
  
(Gene's head rises)  
  
Gene: Deal  
  
(Sycth soon takes out two little black balls and throws them at Jim and Aisha.( A black marble stop at their chest and flash and stuns them)  
  
Gene: Leave them out of this  
  
Sycth: They might interfere  
  
:: Gene starts running towards Sycth::  
  
::Sycth takes out a thick sword from his jacket::  
  
::Gene stops and takes out his casters, and shoots them at him::  
  
:: A light shield appears around sycth which blocks the bullets::  
  
Gene: You won't stop this  
  
::He loads a #9 (the kind that captures you I think) but Mel gets in front of Gene's target::  
  
Gene: Mel…what are you doing?  
  
Mel: I'm not sure  
  
Gene: Mel… Pick someone Me or Sycth  
  
Mel: I pick………….. Sycth.  
  
(sycth picks up Mel and runs back to the XGP while Gene is following them)  
  
(Sycth and Mel gets in the XGP And close all entries in except for one the back entrance(if there is one) Gene gets in that and soon finds out that he is in a escape pod  
  
The XGP launches in and seconds their in space)  
  
Sycth: Mel stay here (He goes to the pod and Destroys the door and before Gene could do anything throws a black marble at him)  
  
(Mel shows up)  
  
Mel: What are you doing… you're trying to kill him… but.  
  
:;Sycth launches the pod and sends Gene to space… well Gene died of course. With no oxygen… but wait did he die or not.::  
  
To…  
  
Be…  
  
Continued…  
  
Hi this is Jim, Well next time we all find out about Gene death… and have a few words .  
  
Suzuka and Fred Loue will be there also hope you will to. Someone interrupts or little mourning…Melfina how could you… Next Time  
  
OSX- Life after Mel  
  
Last Words: Ha ha ha ha. I killed off Gene or did I.  
  
I did what most people wouldn't do.  
  
You wouldn't Kill off pikachu Or Gohan or many main characters.  
  
I like this Episode hope you all like it to… oh I almost forgot  
  
I don't own Outlaw star in any way.  
  
Please R+R= :)  
  
Or don't R-R= Me suck your blood :r  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha haaaa ha ha ha  
  
H… I've been up toooo long. 


	6. OSX-Special 1

OSX- Life after Mel, and Mel's in control  
  
A/N- Yea I know, I know it has two titles. Well that's because this is Two episodes  
  
Well Mel's in control is going to go first. Please R+R please.  
  
Mel's In Control.  
  
Opening: Behind every great man is a great woman. But what if the man wasn't so great, would that make the woman bad too?  
  
Gene: Mel…what are you doing?  
  
Mel: I'm not sure  
  
Gene: Mel… Pick someone Me or Sycth  
  
Mel: I pick………….. Sycth.  
  
(sycth picks up Mel and runs back to the XGP while Gene is following them)  
  
(Sycth and Mel gets in the XGP And close all entries in except for one the back entrance(if there is one) Gene gets in that and soon finds out that he is in a escape pod  
  
The XGP launches in and seconds their in space)  
  
Sycth: Mel stay here (He goes to the pod and Destroys the door and before Gene could do anything throws a black marble at him)  
  
(Mel shows up)  
  
Mel: What are you doing… you're trying to kill him… but.  
  
:;Sycth launches the pod and sends Gene to space… well Gene died of course. With no oxygen… but wait did he die or not.::  
  
Mel: No… no why (she starts crying)(soon she starts pounding on Sycth chest unpainfully) (A/n heh that's not even a word)  
  
(Sycth backs her up against the nearest wall)  
  
Sycth: It's called survival of the illest  
  
Mel: o…ok  
  
(They both take a sit by each other and look down at the floor)  
  
Mel: Sycth (now wiping a tear from her cheek) what do you mean by survival of the illest?  
  
Sycth: The strong shall survive and the weak shall perish  
  
Mel: I'm pretty weak  
  
Sycth: No it's not all about physical strength Mel, It could also be Mental (pointing to his brain)  
  
Mel: oh… so your saying that I'm smart  
  
Sycth: yea smart and beautiful and you have a nice mind also… well next stop Blue Haven(Gets up and puts it on auto pilot)  
  
(Mel starts to think that she really never heard all these nice things said to her before, Maybe just maybe he's better than gene. Gene wanted to use her just to get to the Laylien at first. She was sure that he wasn't using her or was she.)  
  
(As Sycth walks back pass her. she stops him)  
  
Mel: Hey I started to think… was all the stuff you said to me earlier true…  
  
Sycth: Of coarse it was true… Mel I think I …I think I love you.  
  
I gotta get rest now.(Goes back to go to sleep)  
  
(As time passes Mel thinks of what he said to her earlier.  
  
She really didn't know exactly what it meant, but she read poems about it. Eventually she doesn't go to sleep. And sycth wakes up. As he enters the room Gilliams voice pops out.)  
  
Gilliam: About 20 min. 'till arrival at Blue haven  
  
Sycth: Finally…  
  
(Mel is right behind him now)  
  
Mel: I love you to sycth  
  
(sycth turns around slowly)  
  
Sycth: So you'll join Jahy's army with no hesitation  
  
Mel: sure… anything for you  
  
(20 minutes has passed and they land on Blue haven)  
  
Sycth: Follow me  
  
(Sycth soon leaves Mel to the middle of nowhere basically, then an elevator pops out of the ground and they walk in. It goes down till it opens and Reveals Jahy's army hidden base.)  
  
(A soldier dressed in Blue military clothes with a few badges on it, walks up to them  
  
Soldier: What are your names  
  
Sycth: Sycth and Melfina  
  
Soldier: Master has been waiting for you…Follow me  
  
(He takes them to a Huge Silver Room as Jahy's back of the chair faces them.)  
  
Sycth: You expected me Jahy  
  
Jahy: Yes you're here (He snaps)Someone show him to his commanding center.  
  
(A soldier that has many more badges than the first one that walked up to them)  
  
Soldier2: Follow me  
  
(He walks them down lighted hallway, which has no picture, royal red floor and  
  
white wallpaper)(They arrive in a pretty big room which has a map of the universe,  
  
and anything a commander should have.)  
  
(Soldier 1 soon runs up to them and salutes)  
  
Soldier1: Mel, sycth . The universal police had made a mission to find our base… if they do then we are very vulnerable to them.  
  
Sycth: We sho…  
  
Mel: search… and destroy (she says softly)  
  
Sycth: Yes yes what she said  
  
Soldier 1: Hi my name is Moe I'm one of your best soldiers (He runs off soon after)  
  
Soldier 2: Hi my name is Marsh ,we as a team are M&M  
  
Sycth:…….right  
  
(Marsh does the same)  
  
Sycth: Mel I'm impressed  
  
Mel: well… thanks… I think I like this job (giggles)  
  
Sycth: It isn't a joke, and it should be treated seriously. You must make the right decisions.  
  
Sycth: While I'll be out there fighting  
  
Mel: I'm tough enough to fight  
  
(Sycth looks serious and punches her in the face… not so hard I guess)  
  
(Mel just walks away)  
  
(She thinks to herself: Man he's rough )  
  
Life After Mel.  
  
(Gene eyes open and all he sees is darkness)  
  
Gene: Where am I  
  
Gene: Is this some kind of cell or something… the last thing I remembered was a ship  
  
Gene: It was the XGP actually… and somebody named sycth. Who took Melfina with him…  
  
(Then a guard walked up to Gene's cell)  
  
Guard: Talkin' to yourself huh.  
  
(Gene noticed he was chained to the wall…at least his hands was, and the only light that came in the room was from the rectangle barred window.)  
  
(So Gene ignored the guard)  
  
Gene: Mel chose to be with the other guy but why… and how am I still alive.  
  
I also remember I was launced into space… wait is this life after death… No of course not, so how do I get out  
  
(He saw someone pass that look like Suzuka)  
  
(Gene shouts)  
  
Gene: Suzuka is that you  
  
(The figure that seemed like Suzuka backed up… and it appeared it was her)  
  
Gene: You couldn't of have come at a better time… You gotta help me.  
  
Suzuka: Ok (she takes out a small pin out of her hair and unlocks the lock)  
  
(She walks over to the chains and takes out a small knife)  
  
Suzuka: Keep still  
  
(She soon frees Gene with one swipe of the knife)  
  
Gene: Wow how did you get all that stuff in her  
  
Suzuka: No time to explain  
  
(They soon run get out of there with no one noticing)(when outside Gene sees a beautiful landscape with a huge waterfall up ahead)  
  
Suzuka: Any questions  
  
Gene: did you know how I'm still alive  
  
Suzuka: o2 pills, you must have token them while you was in the pod… still no time follow me  
  
(She leads him to the waterfall Gene looks down and gulps)  
  
Gene: are you sure…  
  
Suzuka: JUMP!!!  
  
(So she jumps and Gene follows, now before he noticed he was in water, he was in a tube, a dry one. The tube went all the way down to this dome room with a lot of escape pods)  
  
Gene: Where are we  
  
Suzuaka: Well there once was this very intelligent prisoner. Who basically built a great escape plan. Even if the guards followed a prisoner outside, they'll see that the prisoner has jump off the waterfall. Eventually the guards will stop and turn around. Get in an Escape pod. Were going to earth.  
  
(They both get in separate pods and the roof of the dome opens and there soon in space.  
  
Then after 1hr and 30mins they arrive at earth)  
  
(They both get out)  
  
Gene: What planet or colony or whatever did we leave.  
  
Suzuka: I'm not sure  
  
Gene: I wonder…The gravesite. Come on Suzuka  
  
(They soon run to the gravesite where everything started at and there he saw Jim, Aisha, and Fred Loue. What was he doing here, why are they all sad. So he walks up behind Aisha and taps her on the shoulder)  
  
Gene: Hey Aisha wassup  
  
Aisha: Gene died and… (turns around to see Gene)  
  
To…  
  
Be…  
  
Continued…  
  
Hi This Is gene in next Time On OSX  
  
Huh Mel what are you doing to  
  
Your going to do what…that's just terrible  
  
Next Time- OSX-Say Wha?!?!  
  
Last words: Man this special had a lot of cool things in it  
  
And lots of typos I had to fix  
  
There might be some still in there  
  
Well there won't be many Specials  
  
Please R+R 


	7. OSX- Say What

OSX- Say Wha?!?!  
  
A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to get that special out, I think it was worth it.  
  
Hopefully this episode should explain almost everything that's been happening lately.  
  
I don't think it will end with a bang, but then again it could be very sorry one. I think of this stuff as I go along so anything can happen. I don't own any characters of outlawstar and I'm not making money off of this. Sorry no opening couldn't think of one.  
  
  
  
Suzuka: I'm not sure  
  
Gene: I wonder…the gravesite. Come on Suzuka  
  
(They soon run to the gravesite where everything started at and there he saw Jim, Aisha, and Fred Loue. What was he doing here, why are they all sad. So he walks up behind Aisha and taps her on the shoulder)  
  
Gene: Hey Aisha wassup  
  
Aisha: Gene died and… (Turns around to see Gene)  
  
Aisha: GENE!!! I thought you died  
  
Jim: Yea what happened?  
  
Fred: (looks at suzuka) What is she doing here  
  
Gene: Huh? Where did you get that Information?  
  
Jim: Well on the news they said they found a body floating in space, they got a close up and we saw your face…  
  
Gene:oh(Waves and smile at Fred) Hey Fred  
  
Fred: Well gene I hope you know you still owe me…  
  
Gene: yea I know  
  
Fred: How about giving me the money now  
  
Gene: well I would but… I have none  
  
Jim: but remember when you sto…  
  
(Gene cuts off Jim from telling Fred all the money he stole from that guy earlier)  
  
Gene: Jim you mean when I stole that ship…heh  
  
Jim: Right (Looks up at the sky and sees a huge Blue shuttle that comes their way)  
  
Jim: Look at that (points to it) (gene looks) (And then he quinces his eye to get a clearer view) (Gene Spots a small logo saying J hunters)  
  
Gene: Everyone pay attention… I have a bad feeling about this  
  
(Everyone just stares at the shuttle as it lands and a door lies out. Out comes 5 soldiers in blue uniforms. Then Melfina comes out)  
  
Soldier: Awaiting your orders ma'am  
  
Fred: Well look at the time. Gotta go eat lunch (runs away)  
  
Suzuka: Hmph (Takes out sword)  
  
Aisha: (Flexes her muscles)  
  
Jim: Gene where's your caster  
  
Gene: Don't know… Don't need either  
  
Jim: Huh…  
  
Gene: No one's going to fight  
  
Gene: So Mel… where sycth  
  
Mel: Not here  
  
Gene: One on one then  
  
Mel: no I don't want to hurt anybody  
  
Gene: You already almost killed me… what has gotten in to you  
  
Mel: I'm not sure  
  
Gene: Leave them come with me and your real friends Mel.  
  
Mel: Well I… (A Soldier interrupts)  
  
Soldier: There shall be no persuasions Starwind (Whispers and Mel ear)  
  
Sycth will not be happy if you keep talking to gene  
  
Mel: Alright  
  
Soldier: (still whispers) Tell him exactly what you think  
  
Mel: Ok… Gene I'm sorry but I think I have found a new life.  
  
Gene: but… Mel I can tell your unhappy  
  
Mel: well… your wrong. Gene I don't want to give the orders to kill you  
  
Gene: Is that so… Aisha, suzuaka attack I have no weapons.  
  
(They take out every soldier one by one)  
  
(Gene walks up to Mel, and kisses her, Mel pushes away)  
  
(The soldiers get up weakly and all go into the shuttle)  
  
(Mel soon follows) (And their gone)  
  
Gene: Mel?  
  
(As she arrive at her private room in the hidden base sycth is there waiting for her)  
  
Sycth: Mel did you kill gene  
  
Mel: I…I couldn't he kissed me  
  
Sycth: ok next time I'll go with you  
  
To…  
  
Be…  
  
Continued…  
  
Hi this is Gene and next time me and sycth have a great battle… no no not that kind of battle. We have to make Mel give her final decision to be with sycth or Me  
  
You won't belive the results  
  
Next time OSX- THE BIG ONE 


	8. OSXThe Big One

OSX- THE BIG ONE A/N: Hey everyone, I'm going to ask of a favor from all of you 3 to 4 readers. Please review. I'm going on my 8th chapter and the 10th one will be special and long. All I'm asking is that will you please send this to a friend. If you read it can you reply please? I Should have released this 4 months ago, but lots of problems came along, Please don't hate me. PLEEEEASE, also if I had more reviews I would of tried harder to release it, well a whole new season will start soon, Look for Buu Legends also. An action Fan Fic that will be out soon. It is shaping up good, Hopefully OSX will learn from it.  
  
Opening: Sometimes people make bad choices, and there is no turning back when they do. Often bad choices will go good, but more often they'll kill you.  
  
Gene: Is that so. Aisha, suzuaka attack I have no weapons. (They take out every soldier one by one) (Gene walks up to Mel, and kisses her, Mel pushes away) (The soldiers get up weakly and all go into the shuttle) (Mel soon follows) (And their gone) Gene: Mel? (As she arrive at her private room in the hidden base sycth is there waiting for her) Sycth: Mel did you kill gene Mel: I.I couldn't he kissed me Sycth: ok next time I'll go with you Mel: ok how about going back.now Sycth: Ok I'll gather the best soldiers Mel: no just you and me Sycth: Ok let's go then (They both leave the room and go to the ship garage and finds the smallest and fastest ship they both get in and in minutes they make it) *Gene and crew Gene: She's back Jim: probably just leave her alone, she sounded serious. With a whole army on her side she can get rid of us in one snap. Suzuka: Jim is right, there's other woman out their . Aisha: We can take out the army Gene: yea in-plus Mel won't hurt a fly Jim: yea but Sycth will. (The lil' ship lands in front of them) (Mel and sycth both come out, one at a time) Mel: Gene, could I talk to you alone (The others left and sycth left back into the ship) Mel: Gene I hope this don't ruin our friendship Gene: Oh no not at all. even though the guy your with is trying to kill me. Mel: well. what if I leave his side. Gene: You would do that Mel: yes I will. In fact I'll go tell him now Gene: No he'll kill you (she ignored him in went inside the ship) *Inside the ship Mel: Hey Sycth I'm going to go back with Gene Sycth: But Mel you knew once your in you can't get out. or else Mel: Or else what Sycth: We kill all traitors.but I don't wanna do that to you (He holds her hands) If you leave me, then you'll break me. what did he say when you came by yourself Mel: He said I was unhappy. and I'm not. Gene: Then lets go out there and talk to gene (They step out of the ship) Sycth: Mel has an announcement to make Gene (Mel walks over to Gene side) Gene: Welcome back Melfina (Mel gives a quick smile) Mel: Oh sycth. I hope this won't ruin our friendship Sycth: No it won't Mel: I knew you would understand Sycth: We no longer have one (In seconds 3 human sized stick-like robots whose hands and feet are claws that can slice a human in half. Their called X-bots A/n not to be confused with Xbox) Gene: (shouts very loudly) Aisha, Suzuka a little help here. (Lowers voice) mel get out of here (She nods, but it's already too late. An x-bot already captures her) (When Aisha and Suzuka get back they fight. But agility and speed and Brute strength aren't enough there both easily defeated) Sycth: Attack the red head, go easy on him though (They give Gene bruises and wounds and he's all hurt on the ground.) (Sycth walks up to the x-bot that's holdin' Melfina as she tries to wiggle her way free) Sycth: Mel stay still. I won't hurt you. I just want a word with you (She calms down) Sycth: Listen, I'm supposed to kill all traitors, but I don't want to bring pain to you Mel: I don't want our friendship to end Sycth: Well your going to have to make a decision Mel: I choose to be with. Gene Sycth: Well I hope you understand you have a chance of being killed Mel: but you won't hurt me will you Sycth: No I won't. I'll tell everyone you've died, but it won't last cuz' I'll tell them Gene killed you so then they will find and kill gene and eventually they'll find you and kill you unless you come back with them. (He moves closer to Mel) Sycth: till' then you know where to find me (He goes in the ship and the x- bots follow the ship leaves view in the air) (Gene gets up and limps over to Mel) Gene: good job To. Be. Continued.  
  
Hi this is Gene and well. Harry is back so is Ronald. Well it seems that Sycth gave them money to kill me and Capture Melfina Next time: Mcdougle Revenge  
  
Last words: Heh this episode was a nice one The next two will be action-packed. And the 10th episode will be very long. Oh and I'm working on an interactive original story A link will be posted here. 


End file.
